Guitar Temptation
by Exotos135
Summary: Luna tries to be the best babysitter her friend Tabby ever had, but a certain guitar might make that easier said than done.


It was a relaxed evening at the city of Royal Woods, where most of the noise was relegated to the Loud House. But that's not where Luna was going, for instead she went to a house a couple blocks away, then knocked the door. It wasn't long before the door was answered by Chunk, her roadie.

"Yo, Chunk!" the rocker girl greeted, flashing a pair of "devil's horns" rock gestures. "I came to babysit Tabby as promised."

"Thanks a lot, Luna, today's going to be a very long day at work," Chunk put on his hat as Luna walked inside. "Make sure she doesn't eat too much candy and, well, the list on what you can and can't do with her is on the kitchen, so be sure to take that first."

Then he shouted, "Tabby, Luna just arrived! I'll be going off to work now, okay?!"

"Got it! Good luck, dad!" Tabby shouted from her room upstairs.

Chunk and Luna exchanged winks, and as the man closed the door and went off to work, Luna went to the kitchen and read the list of what she needed to do. Needless to say, it was quite long.

"No candies before brunch time, no loud music-how ironic-before bedtime, refrain from doing anything that could hurt her teeth, don't let Tabby dye the rest of her hair, yaddah yaddah yaddah..."

Once she was finished with the list-'Cause, again, it was so dang long-Luna curled it up and saved it in her pockets. "Okay, with all of that in mind, babysitting Tabby doesn't seem like a big problem." the rocker raised her fist. "I'll make sure I'm the best babysitter that Tabby has ever had!"

Chunk just nodded and went off to work while Luna immediately ran upstairs to Tabby's bedroom, but not before closing the door of course. With that done, she knocked the door three times and said, "Tabby, it's me, Luna! Are you ready to spend some rocking good times with your best friend/babysitter?!"

Soon afterwards, Tabby kicked the door open and threw a pair of "devil horns" up in the air. "You bet! And I even have the perfect idea of how to start!" the rocker girl leaned her elbow against Luna's leg and added, "Ever heard of a game called guitar gates?"

"If I can be honest with you, no," Luna shook her head. "But it sounds interesting."

"Trust me, it is!" Tabby grabbed Luna's hand. "But why tell you about it when I can show you instead!"

 _Literally a couple minutes later..._

Luna and Tabby were rocking it out downstairs, playing the fabled "guitar gates" with toy guitars. But suddenly, Luna's toy guitar lost energy right in the middle of the song, causing Tabby to win.

"Aw, dang it, I lost!" the rocker teen groaned. "Why did my guitar have to shut off in the middle of the song?!"

"Tell me about it, I hate it when that happens," Tabby put her guitar down and motioned upstairs. "There are some spare toy guitars back at my room."

Luna nodded and immediately went back upstairs. She went straight to Tabby's bedroom and checked everywhere for the place where she kept the guitars: Under her bed, her drawers, her bathroom, but she couldn't find any of them... But then she noticed the closet. She unlocked it, then went inside... Only to find a door deeper inside.

And it was unlocked. How convenient.

Luna opened the door, and next thing she knew, she was in the middle of guitar valhalla: Guitars of many shapes, forms, types, and were hung on the wall, down the ground, oh and there was also a bed and some posters, but the guitars were the things that caught Luna's interest the most.

And the one that immediately amazed her stood in the middle of the room, protected by a glass case. This guitar looked like a mix between the signature guitars of both Mick Swagger and the leader of the SMOOCH group. She walked closer to it and tried to reach through the glass. She just had to touch this unique guitar...

"DON'T TOUCH THAT GUITAR!"

Luna flinched and immediately backed away from the instrument, all while putting on a stance that looked like a cheesy karate movie hero's battle pose. Nevertheless, the rocker got a surprise when she saw the one who shouted at her was none other than her friend, Tabby. And she looked pretty angry.

"Tabby, what's wrong?" Luna glanced back at the guitar. "I was just going to get a closer look at this pretty neat-"

"Stay, as far away, from that guitar as possible!" the tiny rock fan barked before explaining herself. "It's a collection's original from the very first crossover tour between SMOOCH and Mick Swagger!"

"Wait, I heard about that crossover tour! They handed out copies of this guitar as a memento for the fans!" Luna remarked, which made her realize something, "You actually went to it?"

"Yep! I waited for hours to get the tickets, paid for them, and then I heard the magnificent duo of Mick and the other guy's voices!" Tabby turned to the guitar with a proud look. "Then, I took this copy as a memento, and it's something I've treasured ever since..."

Then, with utter animosity, she turned to Luna and growled, "Stay away from the guitar!"

With her warnings said, Tabby stomped her way out of the room and the instant she was out of sight, Luna whined and leaned against the glass case containing the guitar. "Dang it, now I want to touch you even more! But if I do touch you and something bad happens, Tabby's going to really hate me for it!"

The rockstar got up and scratched her chin. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Just in that moment, Luna remembered something and got an idea. An idea she knew only meant bad news if it went wrong, but she still had to try it, after all, when would she get another chance to play such a guitar?! So, she quickly opened the glass case and took out the guitar, upon which she connected it and started playing it.

And as she played the guitar, Luna could feel a rush of adrenaline go up her body. Not only because she was doing this out in the open, but because she was playing a guitar her idols played once. Then she lifted it, ready to do the most stereotypical rocker thing to do: Snap the thing in half.

"Luna!"

The rocker stopped just in time before she snapped the guitar in half... And also just in time to see a furious Tabby nearby, ready to blow up in rage.

"W-Wait, Tabby, I-I wasn't playing with the guitar, honest!" Luna nervously exclaimed before she hastily put the guitar back on the glass case. "S-See? I'll put it back in here and-"

However, Tabby suddenly pounded her chest while doing gorilla sounds, right before she roared like one and, on all four, she chased after Luna, who dodged her and ran back downstairs. However, once she found herself in the living room, the rocker couldn't do anything but run around in circles as Tabby continued with her monkey business, at least until Tabby caught up to her and pinned her to the ground.

Just as Tabby got ready to slash at Luna, however, a single, tearful look pleading for mercy, was all Tabby needed to see in order for the girl to calm down, if only for a bit. She got out of Luna, then took a deep breath before she curled up, followed by Luna getting up and doing the same.

"I'm sorry for nearly snapping you favorite guitar in half, Tabby," Luna nervously said, twiddling her fingers.

"You certainly should be!" the rocker girl harshly stated as she crossed her arms and put on a pouty face. Though, it wasn't long before she calmed down and added, "But then again, I also exageratted a bit. I probably should've just called dad and tell him about what happened rather than go raging gorilla on you."

"Now I'm glad we had the odd gorilla-ish chase thing." Luna giggled. "So, what do we do now? We still got around 2 hours before you dad comes back from work."

Tabby scratched her chin and soon got an idea, which made her flash a smile. Literally moments later, Tabby and Luna were smacking each other with pillows on her room, laughing all the while.

"You're the best babysitter I've ever had, dude!" Tabby exclaimed in the middle of her laughter.

Luna put down her pillow and took a deep breath. "I'm glad, Tabby-"

Suddenly, Tabby brought Luna to the floor with a single strike from her pillow, upon which she continued to beat her up with the pillow while the older rocker wannabe protected herself. However, as Tabby laughed out loud, Luna just smiled and thought:

" _I really am._ "


End file.
